


Best Friends For Fucking Ever

by SugarellatheSmutQueen



Category: Captain America, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Stucky - Fandom, steve/bucky - Fandom
Genre: Bucky - Freeform, Love, M/M, Romance, Unrequited, steve - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-23
Updated: 2018-03-25
Packaged: 2019-04-06 19:02:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14063454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SugarellatheSmutQueen/pseuds/SugarellatheSmutQueen
Summary: Post CA: Winter SoldierSteve discovers his feelings for Bucky and tries to find a way to tell him.





	1. Chapter 1

Steve wasn't sure when he started thinking (and feeling) this way. Now that he thought about it, there were a lot of obvious signs. When he and Bucky went swimming back in the 40's, he could never keep his eyes off Bucky's glistening chest. At the time, he just wrote it off as wishing he could look like that too. And now that he kind of did... he couldn't think of anything other than touching Bucky's chest.  
He supposed he must have been so concerned with proving his masculinity and finding a girl to date that he didn't even notice that he had already found the perfect boy a long time ago.  
Steve worried over Bucky now. He still had that look of hurt etched on face that Steve was beginning to worry was permanent. And his voice was still that flat, emotionless monotone.  
They saw the same therapist. Sometimes together. Steve loved and hated those sessions. He was so happy when Bucky was able to talk and express his feelings, even if sometimes it sounded like he was reading off a report. And then there were times he would recount events that had Steve sobbing into one of the decorative throw pillows.  
It made Steve want to throw his arms around Bucky and hold him against his chest forever. (To be fair, it didn't take much to make Steve want to throw his arms Bucky.)  
He thought Bucky MIGHT feel the same way, but he wasn't sure. Or maybe Bucky wasn't ready for a relationship yet? Steve wasn't sure about that yet either.  
But he thought Bucky might feel the same as he did. In the 40's, Bucky's gaze did linger on Steve a little too long. And he was always touching him. Always mussing up his hair or grabbing his arm or smoothing over his collar. Was it protectiveness or something else?  
Then there was the time when they were 15. They had been sleeping in the same bed and Bucky's hand accidentally brushed over Steve's ass. Steve was half asleep and hardly cared anyway. Bucky had leapt out of the bed and babbled apologies.  
"S'okay, Buck. Go back to sleep," Steve had mumbled into the pillow.  
Bucky ended up going out to the fire escape and smoking to calm down.  
Now, in the present day, Steve wished he could remember how Bucky's hand had felt on his ass.  
As it was now, they didn't touch much. Sometimes Bucky grabbed his elbow when he was at a loss for words and needed out of whatever situation they were in.  
Steve was dying to touch him more, but didn't want to push it. Bucky seemed so lost, like he probably didn't even notice they didn't touch nearly as much as they used to.  
Steve felt like he couldn't hold it in anymore. He was going to talk to Bucky about how he felt. How he wanted to support him no matter what, but that he did have these feelings.  
Bucky was boxing in the private gym when Steve found him, working on a heavy bag. His hair was in sloppy bun and wet with sweat, a few strands of hair sticking to his face. He growled with every hard punch he landed on the bag. Steve found his eyes draw down to Bucky's taut ass. Was he pushing it out with every punch.  
"Steve?"  
Steve jumped. He had been staring for too long.  
"Hey Buck."  
Bucky turned away from the bag. He blew some hair out of his eyes and started up wrapping his hands.  
"You looked good," Steve said awkwardly, regretting each word as it came out.  
Bucky smiled with half his mouth, "Thanks."  
"Listen, um, could I talk to you about something?"  
Bucky's eyes widened, "What is it?"  
"Um. Do you- Is there some place we could sit down?"  
"This is sitting down stuff?" His voice was quiet, like a little mouse.  
"It's not bad, I promise."  
"Are you leaving?" He asked.  
"No, I just-"  
"Cause Stevie, I'm doing better. I know it can be a lot to deal with, but I'm trying hard-"  
"No, Bucky, it's not like that-"  
"Steve, please." His eyes were wide and scared, like he thought the worst was coming, "Don't leave me. Please. You're the only one I know. You're the only one who understands."  
"Bucky," Steve said softly.  
"I'm sorry. I'm just- I love you, Steve."  
"What?"  
Bucky had tears in his eyes. "I love you, Steve."  
"Like-"  
"Yes, like that. I've loved you since you had that look on your face when you knew the Winter Soldier was me. Since I tried to kill you with a knife and you tried to slap it out of my hand. Since I nearly killed you and you trusted me so much, you told me to 'Finish it. Cause you were with me til the end of the line.' By the way, that was a terrible idea."  
"It worked," Steve mumbled.  
"And then I remembered you. And I loved you then too. I loved you since we were kids. And I fucking love you now. After seventy years apart from you, it seems pointless to try and keep it in."  
Bucky shrugged and went back to unwrapping his hands. Steve was frozen in place, just staring at Bucky. Bucky looked up and smiled.  
"I'm sorry if this-"  
Steve wrapped his arms around Bucky's waist and yanked him to him.  
"I love you too, Buck," Steve croaked, a little choked up. Bucky smiled and closed his eyes and sighed. Steve pressed a kiss timidly to the tip of his nose. Bucky frowned at him. He grabbed Steve's cheeks and kissed him full on the mouth.  
"Mmmmmm," Steve moaned and melted into the kiss. His arms tightened around Bucky's waist. Bucky smiled and giggled against his mouth.  
Steve pulled away, "Wait, Bucky. I still have to tell you something!"  
"What," Bucky said suspiciously, hurt already coloring his eyes.  
"I just wanted to tell you that I love you too. And that I realized that I did back then too. I just didn't know it."  
"Really? How did you know?"  
"I remembered when we would go swimming and I couldn't take my eyes off you. I thought you were- are! So gorgeous. You're so pretty, Bucky."  
"Hmm." Bucky rubbed his nose against Steve's.  
"You wanna hear when I knew?"  
"Yeah."  
"I think I must have always loved you. You're so smart and brave. Sometimes too brave. So brave that you did not seem so smart..."  
"Bucky."  
"Anyways. When we were 15, we had a sleepover. And I fell asleep really quickly. Then I had this dream... I dreamt that were in that bed together. And, um, you were naked and I um... Well."  
"What," Steve said smiling.  
"We were, um, we- Well, we were... having sex. And when I woke up, I was rubbing my cock against your ass. I was so fucking embarrassed. I'm still so sorry, by the way. I promise that wasn't on purpose."  
"Bucky, you just barely touched my butt with your hand."  
"Uhm."  
"That wasn't your... hand?"  
"Uhhh. No."  
"Oh! ...Wow."  
"Um. Yeah."  
"Well, I'd like to maybe... try that some day?"  
Bucky looked at him hopefully and smiled deviously, "Today?"  
"Today!?!"  
"I mean, if you don't want to, that's fine. But I've waited a long time and I'm ready now. If you are. I mean, I can wait."  
"Okay."  
"Okay, you wanna wait?"  
"Okay, how about today."  
"Today!?!"  
"Today."


	2. The First Time Sexy Sex Part

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bucky and Steve want to have sex. Will they??? Or will they want to wait.

"Bucky, will you hurry the fuck up!?"  
"Language," Bucky sang from the shower. Steve rolled his eyes dramatically and thunked his head back against the closed bathroom door.  
"Stop hitting your head against things," Bucky shouted over the sound of the water. Steve frowned and grumbled and stalked off to the kitchen. He poured himself a glass of water and gulped it all down in one go. He was so nervous. He just wanted to start so he could stop imagining how much he could mess it all up. Bucky insisted on washing all the sweat and gym grime off before he "deflowered" Steve. Steve had groaned loudly and rubbed his eyes with his fists. He hated that word. He briefly considered suggesting Bucky go back to being silent but bit his tongue.   
"Stevie," Bucky purred from the doorway. He was leaning against the frame, still dripping wet, with a towel wrapped low around his waist. Steve's eyes widened and he gulped. Showtime.  
Bucky giggled behind one hand, "You wanna wait, baby? You look terrified."  
Steve tried to dislodge the frog from his throat, "This is how I look when I'm turned on."  
"Let's wait," Bucky smiled knowingly and walked back down the hallway.   
"Get ahold of yourself, Rogers," Steve chastised. He stuck out out his chin and marched after Bucky. His bedroom door was standing open. Bucky was standing at his dresser, still in the towel, rummaging through the top drawer. He didn't turn around.  
Steve marched into the room, his heart thudding out of control. He grabbed Bucky by the hips and turned him around. Bucky immediately attacked Steve's mouth with his own.   
"There you are, babydoll," he murmured.  
"You knew I would follow you?" Steve kissed Bucky's sharp, stubbly jaw.  
"I knew you couldn't turn down a challenge," Bucky said breathlessly, weaving his fingers through Steve's short, blond hair.   
"Mmm, Bucky," Steve whispered against his throat. Bucky moaned when Steve hit the spot right in the middle of his clavicle.  
"Do you like that, Buck?" Steve kissed it again. Bucky moaned and pushed his towel wrapped pelvis against Steve.   
Steve sucked a vicious hickey there to the sound of Bucky's moans climbing higher in pitch and volume.   
Steve pulled away, a light red-purple bruise was already starting to form there. He kissed down Bucky's luscious pecs and pulled one nipple into his mouth.   
"Ahhh! Steve." Bucky tore at Steve's hair. He moaned in response and licked over the other nipple. HE kissed down Bucky's abs (ABS!!!! Steve was finding out that he had a real thing for that.) until he got to that towel.  
He slowly looked up and curled his fingers under the hem. Bucky had one hand around the back of Steve's head and the other tangled in his long hair. His mouth was hanging open and there were two pinks spots high on his cheeks. He opened his eyes and looked down at Steve and nodded.   
Steve carefully untucked the towel and let it drop. He didn't realize he was holding his breath until he moaned. Bucky was muscly all the way down. His hips had that nice line in them and he was kind of veiny down there. His thighs were thick and muscular. Steve started to feel he had a real thing for that too. Or maybe he just had a real thing for Bucky.   
And there was Bucky's cock. It was really hard. And kind of red and throbbing. Just a little bit. Steve's hand was little shaky when he grabbed the base and put the head in his mouth.  
"Oh!" Bucky threw his head back and clenched his hand in Steve's hair.  
Steve did his best considering. He started out slow, taking just a little more each time. He bobbed his head and when Bucky moaned and tugged his hair, he did that thing again with his tongue again.   
"Steve, Steve, stop. Wait," Bucky muttered desperately.   
Steve pulled off, afraid he did something wrong. Bucky cradled his face in his hands.   
"That was so good, baby. But I'm gonna come if you keep it up."  
Steve wiped his mouth and stood up. Bucky pushed him backwards onto the bed and got on top of him. He quickly unfastened his belt (why the hell was he wearing a belt in the first place???) and shimmied his pants down. Steve wondered how he was so good at taking the belt off of someone else. After he got the pants off, he climbed up Steve's body and teased his shirt up. Steve took the initiative and yanked it off his head.   
"Shit." Bucky grinned and traced his fingers up Steve's torso.   
"Goddamn, Stevie, look at you."  
"You like it," Steve asked awkwardly.  
"I've always liked your body."  
"Really? Since when?" Bucky leaned forward and kissed him on the mouth.  
"Mmmm. As long as I can remember liking bodies. Your hair is so pretty and your eyes are wow. Oh God, you could stop me with a look. And I liked your bony little shoulders. And I like these massive boulders that pass for shoulders too." Bucky bit him there for emphasis. He grinded his hips down. Steve thought he might scream when Bucky's hard cock touched his. He just moaned long and loud as Bucky started moving against him.   
"Oh! Oh God, baby, I like when you thrust against me. You're so strong." Bucky balanced himself on his hands, his arms straight as his hips rutted furiously against Steve's. Steve's hands locked around Bucky's waist and matched his rhythm.  
"Bucky! Bucky. This feels so good," he choked out.   
Bucky panted and leaned down and bit Steve's earlobe. He soothed the tiny hurt with kisses that spilled down to his neck.   
"AH! Ahhhhh, Steve!" Bucky pushed against him particularly hard and he came all over Steve's perfect abs.  
"Holy shit, Bucky that was so hot," Steve gushed after Bucky slowed to a stop and collapsed down on top of him.  
"I'm not done yet," he mumbled.   
He got up clumsily and stumbled to his dresser. He pulled out a tiny bottle and hopped back on the bed.  
"Have you ever had anything up your ass?"  
Steve was too shocked to even be appalled.   
"No?"  
"You'll like it."  
"Okay?"  
"If you don't like it or it hurts, just tell me. Okay?"  
"Yeah." Steve pretended not to be nervous. Bucky grinned out of one side of his mouth.  
"Just try to relax. It'll feel good."  
He coated the fingers of his flesh arm in lube and held that hand up so it wouldn't drip off.  
He leaned down and kissed Steve's thighs. Steve relaxed into the sheets and let his head fall back into the pillow. Bucky sucked a little hickey into his left inner thigh then took Steve's cock into his mouth. Little sighs fell out of Steve's mouth as Bucky worked his mouth up and down.   
Bucky worked his lubey hand under Steve and just gently worked one finger in circles around his hole. When he didn't feel quite so tense, Bucky pushed just one finger in. Steve tried to focus on relaxing. In a weird way, it felt kind of good. He was super not used to it.  
Bucky licked a stripe up his cock and Steve moaned. The finger reached deeper in moved in and out shallowly. Steve bucked his hips up with it. Bucky hit one spot that made Steve digs his head back and yell. He hummed around Steve's cock and rubbed over it again.   
The stimulation was too much. With Bucky tongue working up the vein on Steve's cock and the finger brushing over his prostate, Steve felt like he was about to explode. He pumped his hips up and down in time with Bucky's ministrations until his orgasm overtook him.  
"Ahhhhhhhh, oh Bucky, oh Bucky, oh GOD, Bucky!!!"  
He gradually quieted and fell back against the pillow. Bucky carefully removed his finger and pulled off his cock. He crawled up to the pillows and laid down pressed against Steve.  
"Never heard you blaspheme before, baby boy." He pushed some of the hair off Steve's sweaty forehead and kissed him.  
Steve limply kissed him back and pulled away. "I really liked it." He pressed his forehead to Bucky's.  
"Mmm good. I thought you might." Bucky snuggled up against him and they both drifted off to sleep, leaving the drying come on their skin to clean up later.

**Author's Note:**

> More soon!!


End file.
